


Love∞Pain

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Corpses of TDF [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Pain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Ayumi s’est enfuie mystérieusement, Yoshiki perdit sa trace. Pendant qu’il la cherche, une douleur à sa poitrine se développe. Sa vision se teinte progressivement en rouge sang pendant sa désespérée recherche… Au même moment, Ayumi, elle, s’est retrouvée en fâcheuse position aux mains d’un esprit rouge en furie, jusqu’à ce qu’un autre spectre arrive… Qui est cette jeune fille fantomatique ? Qu’est-ce qui la relie avec cet esprit rouge furieux ? Es-ce que Yoshiki va retrouver sa dulcinée ou succomber à sa douleur ?





	Love∞Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'aviez pas compris, ce post est une sorte d'archives pour les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites par le passé. Après avoir presque perdu la plupart de mon boulot en 2015, j'ai compris l'importance de conserver mes conneries.  
> (oui, j'écris ça en 2017, donc la plupart des critiques qu'on pourrait m'adresser sont relativement dépassées. Après tout, j'ai écris ce truc en étant en 3ème alors que je suis maintenant en premier semestre de khâgne...)

« SHINOZAKI ! SHINOZAKI !! Où t’es ?! »  
Dans Heavenly Host, Yoshiki venait de perdre la trace d’Ayumi qui venait de fuir sans aucune raison apparente. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu’il la cherchait, sans réponse. Il venait de repasser devant l’infirmerie une deuxième fois. Sentant une impression de tourner en rond, il s’arrêta un peu devant la bougie qu’elle avait allumée devant la porte. Mais bien vite il sentit une sorte de douleur monter en lui. Ce qui lui semblait stupide, il ne s’était pas blessé. Il pensait que ça lui passerait, et reprit son chemin.

Plus le temps s’écoulait, plus cette douleur qui pouvait semblait ridiculement petite amplifiait. Au point que Yoshiki en sache l’origine. Il cria dans un des couloirs :  
« SHINOZAKI ! Elle est sur le point de crever !! »  
Il accourut vers où son instinct le guidait, malgré la douleur grandissante. Ses pensées s’embrouillaient, entre l’importance de sauver Ayumi, le fait qu’il avait de plus en plus mal le préoccupait tout autant. Les portes semblaient se colorer au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait en rouge sang, mais il se rendit bien compte que c’était une hallucination. 

Au même moment, Ayumi se trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Errant dans le deuxième étage, mais jamais aux mêmes endroits aux mêmes moments que Yoshiki, elle était perdue. Enfin, elle l’était avant de se faire capturer par un esprit rouge, un esprit vengeur voulant tuer tout ce qui pouvait lui être à portée de main. Mais un éclat violet le fit vite paniquer.  
« Immatriculation R4587, combien de fois l’ordre supérieur t’a dit d’arrêter de tuer les innocents ne menaçant pas notre existence ? Dit calmement la voix.  
-Je ne compte plus tu sais, Yuki. Je ne voulais plus te voir, mais t’es encore là. Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je lâche cette fille ?  
-LÂCHEZ-MOI !! Hurla Ayumi  
-Je ne peux pas te forcer, tu le sais bien R4587. Et je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas. Seul un borné pourrait le faire… Mais je crois en avoir trouvé un dans cette dimension qui est une des plus piteuses de cette fichue école.  
-Oh oh Yuki, je pensais que seule cette école te donner une raison d’exister !  
-Je hais cette école quand je dois voir ta sale tête R4587. Je t’avais déjà dit de me vouvoyer aussi. Enfin, je ne vais pas m’énerver maintenant, il faut que je le retrouve.  
-Qui… Qui ça... ? Murmura la lycéenne.  
-Ta gueule toi. » Répondit l’esprit avant de la faire taire par un sortilège de durée limitée. Un flash violet apparut et Yuki, elle, disparut. 

Elle réapparut dans le même couloir que Yoshiki, le cherchant. Son aura la rendait bien visible, mais il ne la remarqua pas à cause de ses pensées embrouillées. C’est elle qui vint à lui pour ensuite lui dire :  
« Tu cherches bien Shinozaki Ayumi non ? Je suis Yuki, et je vais te conduire à elle.  
-Qu… Quoi ?! Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!  
-Ne traîne pas, viens. Elle a besoin de toi.  
-Glgh… Ok, ok, je te suis…  
-Tu… Tu as trop mal pour continuer ?  
-Non, pas si c’est pour Shinozaki… Allons-y…  
-D’accord ! »  
Elle le guida dans les couloirs, semblant les connaître par cœur. Ils semblaient tous êtes identiques, tous au parquet indigo et aux trous de plancher jonchant le sol instable. La lumière de Yuki suffisait à éclairer la zone où ils marchaient, ce qui était bien pratique dû au fait que ce soit Ayumi qui ait une chandelle. Plus ils s’éloignaient de leur point de rencontre, plus la douleur de Yoshiki empirait, au stade de le rendre à moitié en contact avec la réalité. 

Les portes des salles défilaient à vue d’œil. La rapidité de la marche ne faisait étrangement pas augmenter la souffrance, comme si elle n’était pas physique. Mais une des salles fit s’arrêter Yuki. Yoshiki devina tout de suite que c’était ici qu’elle voulait l’emmener. Quand la porte s’ouvrit, une scène d’horreur apparut : l’esprit rouge vengeur tenait Ayumi en lévitation, et un poignard pointant vers elle. La lycéenne remarqua Yuki et son camarade. Ce dernier sera le poing, et fit passer sa douleur au second plan.  
« Sh-Shinozaki .. ! T’inquiète pas, je vais te sauver ! Dit-il avant de foncer dans la salle de classe, encore tremblotant de douleur.  
-Tu vas juste mourir ! Regarde-toi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu as mal ?!  
-C’est pas… le plus important… Urk ! »  
Yuki restait à l’écart de la scène, mais alla soudainement vers Yoshiki en lui donnant une bougie. Elle lui murmura :  
« Cet esprit veut juste tuer ce qu’il peut par rancune. Il a un socle dans le dos, il faut y mettre cette bougie. Je sais que tu as mal depuis un bon bout de temps, mais il est urgent d’aider Shinozaki Ayumi. Vas-y, je pense que ta douleur devrait s’en aller après. »  
Il partit juste après.

Le spectre vengeur, ayant compris le plan, ne cessait de bouger pour ne jamais mettre son socle dorsal à la portée de Yoshiki. Celui-ci courrait comme il pouvait, mais la douleur le ralentissait peu à peu, au point de le forcer à marcher. Ayumi lui criait de la laisser, mais il n’abandonnait pas. Alors que le fantôme rouge narguait Yuki pour avoir choisi un souffrant pour le battre, le lycéen en profita pour lui insérer la bougie dans le socle. Il hurla, comme dernières paroles :  
« AAAAARGH ! YUKI, VA ERRER DANS LES COULOIRS DE CETTE FOUTUE ECOLE ! ET TOI, LE SALE GOSSE, VA CREVER ! DE TOUTE FACON, T’ES PAS LOIN DE LA MORT NON ?! »  
Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge vif, et Ayumi redescendit lentement sur le sol de la pièce.

Après être parvenu à tuer l’esprit avec l’aide de Yuki, Yoshiki s’effondra en se tenant la poitrine. La jeune fille accourut vers lui, puis lui demanda, inquiète :  
« Kishinuma ?! Ça… Ça va ?!  
-Argh…Oui, Shinozaki, ça ira…  
-Mais comment on va faire ?! Si t’es comme ça, on n’arrivera jamais à s’échapper de cette école !  
-Si, on y arrivera… » Dit-il en essayant de se relever avant de retomber. « Je dis ça, mais je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me relever… » Pensa-t-il alors.  
« Où t’as mal au juste ? Là ?  
-GLK ! Là, Shinozaki…  
-Aaah ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Tu… Tu veux que je t’aide à te relever ?  
-Nan, ça ira… Dit-il en se relevant lentement, et réussissant cette fois.  
-Bon, allons retrouver Mochida et les autres ! » Cria Ayumi joyeusement.  
« C’est encore Satoshi qui lui vient à l’esprit… J’espérais, qu’après l’avoir sauvée de la noyade, le fait que j’aie franchement mal lui ferait penser à moi mais non… Ça y est ! Je sais pourquoi j’ai mal ! » Pensa-il alors.

Dans les couloirs, Ayumi dut bien se rendre compte que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Yoshiki. Non seulement il était de plus en plus lent à cause de la douleur, mais en plus il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle se retourna pour lui demander :  
« Kishinuma ? T’es sûr que ça va aller ?  
-Oui Shinozaki… Allez, continuons…  
-Mais enfin, tu ralentis de plus en plus ! A ce rythme, on n’aura jamais retrouvé Mochida !  
-C’est bien ça le… problème…  
-Q… QUOI ?! Tu ne veux pas retrouver tout le monde ?!  
-De quel « tout le monde » tu parles ? Le seul qui t’intéresses… C’est Satoshi…  
-Mais…  
-Y a pas… De « mais »… Dit-il en sentant sa voix partir et la douleur empirer. Tu as toujours voulu… Que ce soit lui avec toi… Et pas moi… Non ?  
-Mais qu’est-ce qui te prends Kishinuma ?! Je n’ai jamais dit ça !  
-Mais tu l’as pensé… Ooouh… Il continua en se tenant l’abdomen avec le bras droit. Et bien Shinozaki… Il n’est pas là…  
-Hélas, oui… Il est si peureux…  
-C’EST PAS LE SUJET ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE TE DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE DE TA MANIÈRE DE ME CONSIDERER !  
-Quoi ?!  
-Tu faisais tant attention à lui… Que t’as jamais fait attention… A moi… Enfin… Regarde-moi bien en face, Shinozaki… !  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Pour que je te vois souffrir ?!  
-Pour que je te dise ce que je pense depuis le début…  
-Vas-y, je suis prête.  
-T’as compté le nombre de fois où j’aurais pu mourir quand je t’ai sauvée… ?  
-Eh bien… T’as essayé ? J’aurais très bien été capable de me débrouiller, non ?  
-La piscine… Quand tu te faisais posséder… Ça ne te dit… Rien ?  
-T’es en train de me dire que…  
-Si j’ai fait tout ça… C’est parce que… WAARGH !! »  
Ayumi venait de lui mettre un coup de poing droit au cœur, hors d’elle.  
« SHINOZAKI ?! C’EST QUOI TON…  
-ALORS COMME ÇA TU ME CONSIDÈRES COMME UNE INCAPABLE ?! ET SI JE TE DISAIS QUE T’ES LA PIRE RENCONTRE DE MA VIE ?! J’AI JAMAIS AUTANT REGRETTÉ D’AVOIR AIDÉ QUELQU’UN !! J’AURAIS DU TE LAISSER POURRIR AVEC TSUBOTA ! Hurla-t-elle en enfonçant son poing serré à l’endroit de la douleur.  
-Arrête ça…Shinozaki… T’es en train… De me tuer… Dit-il avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux.  
-MAIS JE M’EN FOUS QUE TU CREVES ICI MEC ! J’AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !  
-Shinoza... Shinozaki… Tu me… Fais franchement mal… Au cœur…  
-C’EST LE BUT ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, OK ?!  
-Mais pas physiquement… Emotionnellement… Je… Il commença à pleurer.  
-Qu…Quoi ? Demanda Ayumi en reprenant le contrôle d’elle-même, mais continuant quand même.  
-Ayumi… Arrête ça… C’est ma mort… Que tu veux… ?  
-MAIS JE NE T’AUTORISE PAS A M’APPELER PAR MON PRÉNOM !! Sa colère reprit le dessus. OUI, JE M’EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT DE TOI, JE VOULAIS JUSTE RETROUVER MOCHIDA ! S’IL AURAIT FALLU QUE TU CRÈVES POUR ÇA, J’AURAIS TOUT FAIT POUR ! TU N’ES PAS ENCORE DÉCIDÉ À MOURIR ?! ALLEZ, CRÈVE KISHINUMA, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! Elle, de plus, enfonça son autre poing avec le premier.  
-AAAAAAARGH !! ARRÊTE CA, SHINOZAKI !!! Tu penses que… Satoshi aimerait te voir en tueuse… ? »

Ayumi fut alors dépossédée de son courroux, et se rendit compte de ses actes. Elle lâcha Yoshiki avant de dire :  
« Ki… Kishinuma ?! Ça va aller ?!  
-Oww… Ayumi… ? T’es redevenue... Toi-même…  
-Kishinuma ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?! Pourquoi tu m’appelles par mon prénom ?! Mais qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?!  
-Tu m’as… Bien amoché au cœur… Je crois que je saigne… T’as manqué de me tuer…  
-Fais voir... ARGH ! C’est pas juste que tu saignes, mais c’est mortel là !!  
-On est devant l’infirmerie… Mais je crois qu’il est trop tard…  
-Dis pas ça ! Je vais te chercher des trucs, essaie de t’allonger sur un des lits ! »

Yoshiki arriva avec difficulté à faire ce qu’on lui avait demandé, et Ayumi fit son infirmière. Quand elle eut finit, elle lui demanda avec inquiétude :  
« Ça va mieux Kishinuma ?  
-Ouais… Merci…  
-Désolée… Pour tout à l’heure… Tu crois qu’on arrivera à être assez rapides malgré tes blessures ?  
-S’il le faut pour toi, Shinozaki, j’en suis bien capable…  
-Hum ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Oh, rien… »  
Ayumi ne sut pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, mais ils arrivèrent à s’échapper avec Satoshi, Naomi et Yuka plus tard. Yoshiki s’efforça de masquer sa souffrance qui continuait. 

Le surlendemain, la tristesse de tout le monde fut un peu atténuée grâce au cimetière construit par Ayumi. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui les préoccupait le plus. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins remarqué que l’un d’entre eux était bien souffrant. Satoshi alla donc voir Yoshiki en privé dès qu’il le put, et lui demanda :  
« Yoshiki ? T’es sûr que ça va ?  
-Ah, t’as remarqué… ? Plus besoin de te le cacher, ça fait trois jours que j’ai une horrible douleur à la poitrine… Au départ ça allait, mais après…  
-Après quoi ?  
-Shinozaki possédée m’a bien mis une vingtaine de coups de poing ici…  
-Quoi ?! Tu déconnes là !  
-Ben… Pas vraiment… Et ça empire de jour en jour… Je me demande même si j’arrêterais d’avoir mal…  
-Tu veux que je le dise à Shinozaki ?  
-Surtout pas Satoshi… Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle s’inquiète pour moi… Elle s’en voulait déjà tellement d’avoir fait empirer les choses… Bon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre… On devrait y aller…  
-Ouais, allons-y… »

Pendant le cours de sport, où c’était saut en hauteur, c’était le tour d’Ayumi de passer. Elle réussit très bien son saut. Les autres acclamèrent plus ou moins… Surtout moins chez certains. Le professeur appela ensuite le suivant :  
« Bon, qui va passer… Tiens, on va faire un peu bouger Kishinuma, qui a l’air de se faire bien chier depuis tout à l’heure !  
\- Je ne peux pas plutôt y aller à sa place, M’sieur ? demanda Satoshi.  
-Non, ça ira Satoshi, je vais y aller…  
-Bon, grouille-toi, on n’a pas que ça à faire !  
-Ouais ouais… »  
Le professeur s’absenta ensuite pour aller discuter avec son collègue. Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki s’apprêtait à sauter, mais au moment de s’élever dans les airs, ses jambes le lâchèrent à cause de la douleur de sa poitrine. Il tomba au sol, en se claquant tête et dos contre le sol. Satoshi comme Ayumi en furent effrayés. Cette dernière accourut vers Yoshiki :  
« Kishinuma ?!  
-Yoshiki !! Accourut aussi Satoshi  
-Réponds-moi, Kishinuma !!  
-Faudrait appeler les secours !  
-Satoshi ?! Arriva également Naomi alors qu’elle revenait après avoir conduit une autre élève à l’infirmerie. Déléguée ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?!  
-Naomi ! Appelle les secours s’il-te-plaît ! On a un des élèves qui s’est claqué contre le sol en se ratant en saut !  
-Qui ça ?!  
-Nakashima, ne pose pas de question ! Ordre de ta déléguée !  
-C’est… Naomi regarda quand même qui était blessé. Kishinuma ?!  
-Ouais… Murmura Ayumi. Je crois savoir pourquoi, j’en ai peur…  
-Les autres, hurla Satoshi, allez prévenir le prof ! Naomi, reste là, tu donneras les infos aux autres !  
-D’accord ! Et toi, déléguée ?  
-Je dois aller avec Mochida. Je suis bien concernée dans cette affaire… »  
Naomi alla prévenir les autres élèves et le professeur de la situation, puis appela les secours. Mais du côté des deux connaissant le secret de la douleur de Yoshiki, c’était moins simple…  
« Mochida… T’as vu ça ?!  
-Quoi ?  
-Il saigne, et salement ! Faut qu’ils se grouillent, ou sinon il va y passer ! Ça serait triste qu’il meure ici de cette manière…  
-Ouais, je suis bien d’accord… Allez, tiens bon, Yoshiki… »

Plus tard, presque deux heures après l’accident du cours d’EPS, Ayumi et Satoshi lisait le compte-rendu de l’opération de leur camarade :  
« Patient numéro 60545… Hôpital de… Chambre 3-5… Patient : Kishinuma Yoshiki…  
-On n’a pas le temps Shinozaki ! Lis les blessures !  
-Ça va, il ne s’est pas pris grand-chose… Si j’ai bien compris, il aura juste une attèle…  
-Ça aurait pu être pire ! Ça me rassure tu sais pas comment !  
-Mais ils n’ont pas trouvé la raison ou l’origine de sa douleur… Et ils n’ont pas réussi à la faire diminuer…  
-Tu veux la savoir… La raison… Shinozaki… ?  
-Kishinuma ?!  
-Je vais t’expliquer d’où elle vient… Satoshi… Tu pourrais sortir… deux minutes… ?  
-Euh ouais ! »  
Satoshi sortit alors, laissant les deux autres seuls.  
« Shinozaki… Tu pourrais mettre ta chaise à côté de mon lit… S’il te plaît… ?  
-Oui, bien sûr ! Elle le fit.  
-C’est pas une douleur comme celle que j’ai au bras… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé… ? Ow…  
-Au moment de sauter… Tu n’as pas réussi à pousser sur tes jambes à cause de la douleur… Et tu t’es claqué tête, dos et bras droit contre le sol… On a dû appeler les secours avec Mochida et Nakashima…  
-Ah, ok… Faut que je te dise un truc, Shinozaki…  
-Oui, vas-y Kishinuma, je suis toute ouïe.  
-Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire… Mais j’ai mal parce que…  
-Parce que ?  
-Quand on était à Heavenly Host, l’inquiétude et le fait que tu sois en danger l’ont créée… Mais le fait que tu m’aies balancé des vacheries l’ont intensifiée au point que… L’autre chose qui a fait que je suis dans cet… Etat est le fait que… Cette douleur provienne des sentiments…  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-Que vu que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi… Et que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques… N’ont fait qu’empirer ma situation…  
\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que… Tout le temps que je m’inquiétais pour Mochida… Etait la cause de ta souffrance ?  
-En gros… Ouais… Et oui, je suis en train de te dire que… Il rougit fortement, n’osant pas le dire. Ce n’est pas trop l’endroit pour te dire ça Shinozaki mais…  
-Mais quoi ?! Vas-y, dis ! T’es long là !  
-J’ETAIS EN TRAIN DE TE DIRE QUE JE T’AIME, C’EST BON, T’ES CONTENTE ?!  
-Ah… C’est… C’est vrai ?  
-Bien sûr que c’est vrai ! Depuis que tu m’as sauvé face au prof de sport, c’est comme ça… Mais seul Satoshi t’intéressait… Tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi…  
-Je… Je ne pensais pas que c’était ça que tu ressentais… Par… Pardonne-moi Kishinuma… C’est vrai, on peut dire que je n’ai rien remarqué… Je me sens si… Si coupable…  
-Ce n’est pas ta faute… Pleure pas, Ayumi… J’aime pas te voir pleurer…  
-Snif… D’accord ! Elle s’essuya avec sa manche.  
-Ma… Ma douleur ? Elle a… Disparu ?  
-Ah bon ?  
-Ouais… Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais ça fait du bien…  
-Je vais peut-être le regretter plus tard, mais ça mérite de se fêter ! »  
Hélas, Satoshi entra pile au moment où Ayumi embrassait le « martyre ». Les deux rougirent en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.  
« Mo… Mochida ?!  
-Satoshi ?! Pourquoi t’es rentré maintenant ?!  
-Shinozaki ?! Yoshiki ?! C’est bien ce que je crois, vous étiez bien en train de vous…  
-C’est pas ce que tu crois !!  
-Vu la tête de Yoshiki, je pense que tu viens bien de l’embrasser…  
-Je crois que je me suis faite attrapée la main dans le sac… Mais étrangement, je regrette pas ce que je viens de faire...  
-Dans ce cas, Shinozaki, c’est que t’es bien amoureuse de Yoshiki !  
-Mais… Euh… C’est-à-dire que je…  
-Allez, s’approcha Satoshi en faisant faire un baiser forcé aux deux, avoue !  
-J’ai… Elle reprit une respiration pour parler. Je l’admets !!! Content ?!  
-Très !  
-Plus que content, tu peux pas savoir, Ayumi ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d'origine :  
> Oh, je me suis défoulée sur celui-là. Le sadisme est ici très élevé… Pas autant que dans PDV ou Gags à l’H, mais on est pas mal là quand même. Et une fin bien marrante en bonus ! See you next time !


End file.
